


Hands Like Needles & Eyes That Pinch

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, tw cursing, tw fighting, tw yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Dally cheats & Johnny breaksPure angst & hurt/no comfort
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hands Like Needles & Eyes That Pinch

Johnny walked home with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He hated walking alone but he would rather be alone now. He would rather be anywhere Dallas Winston wasn’t.   
Usually, he would be feeling just the opposite, but at this moment he just wanted to vomit.   
He had walked in on Dally making out with a broad he had never seen before in his life.   
Not only the fact that Dally had cheated, but with someone so, so strange to him.   
It would hurt like hell if it was something like Sylvia or Tim, but it would hurt less knowing what kind of attachment it took for Dally to break his loyalty. But now Johnny knew exactly how ‘loyal’ he was. Loyal enough to sleep with a stranger.   
Johnny felt his hot tears streaming down his face, almost like lava from a volcano that was dormant for too long.   
Johnny had known something between the two of them had been broken for a few weeks, but he didn’t want to recognize it. He didn’t want to recognize the way Dally would pull his hands away from Johnny. The way he would recoil from his kisses. It was like Dally was disgusted by the mere thought of Johnny. And boy did they hurt.   
They had been together for only about seven months but Johnny thought they were gonna grow old together. He thought they had a life together. He thought they would have some sort of unofficial marriage and have that happily ever after, like in the movies. But he guessed he was wrong. Very wrong.   
When Johnny couldn’t talk any further he slumped down against a medium sized dying tree. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a sob.   
He hadn’t cried like this in years. Not even when his parents were fighting. Not even after he’d been jumped. Not even when Steve almost died.   
But damn if he was going to cry over Dallas Winston, he thought to himself as he sniffed back his tears.   
“Fuck this” Johnny grunted. He wasn’t gonna cry over him. He wasn’t gonna cry at all. He had better things to cry about. He brushed off his pants and stood up, taking in a long loud shaky breath. “Fuck this” he mumbled.   
Fuck the way that Dally smirked at him. Fuck that stupid smile of his. Fuck his way with words that always make Johnny blush. Fuck everything about him.   
Johnny was crying again. But not out of sadness anymore, out of pure hatred and anger. He wanted to shout. He wanted to yell. He wanted to fight.  
And Johnny never wanted to fight. But he did now.   
Before he could tell himself not to, he found himself unconsciously walking towards the drive in theater. He found himself wanting to pick a fight.   
He hopped the fence and walked right over to a red mustang, a car he more than recognized. It was Bobs. He was the soc that had jumped him before.   
He didn't even care about causing a scene. He walked right over to the car and started banging on the windows.   
“Fucking hell” Bob groaned, opening the door to look Johnny straight in the eyes.   
“What the fuck Cade?”  
“Punch me” Johnny demanded in a fury.   
By now everyone in the area had gotten out to watch what was happening. That included Bobs girlfriend, Cherry.   
“Johnny? Are you ok?” she asked genuinely worried.   
“Get your damn boyfriend to hit me like a man” Johnny shouted, Cherry looked taken aback.   
“I ain’t gonna hit ya Johnny” Bob chuckled awkwardly, raising his hands in innocence.   
“Coward” Johnny yelled, he was pretty sure he was crying again but he couldn’t tell, his face was too hot.   
“I ain’t gonna hit ya. Walk it off Cade” Bob told the smaller boy, a tad annoyed.   
“Yeah Johnny, go home.” Cherry purposed gently.   
“Fuck home” Johnny growled turning his back and walking towards the same fence he had just hopped. The one time Bob was useless, he thought.   
He didn’t have much of a home to go so his feet fell into the pattern of the walk to the Curtis’s house.   
He lit a cigarette and angrily puffed on it as he walked as fast as he could. And he got there pretty fast.   
Right as he arrived he saw none other but Dallas Winston walking out the door, his breath luminous in the cold.   
“Johnny?” he stuttered out, as he approached the tear stained boy. It was quite obvious he had been yelling and crying something awful.   
“What” Johnny spat, venomously.   
“It was a mistake, Johnny” Dally begged.   
“Which one of us?” Johnny snarled, more hurt than ever.   
“I don’t know.”  
“Told you I wasn’t nothing. I told you.” Johnny snorted, trying his hardest to hold back his tears yet again.   
His hands felt like needles inside of his pockets. And his eyes practically pinched at his cold skin.   
“That’s not fair Johnny” Dallas growled.   
“Its not?” Johnny said blankly.   
“You know what I meant.”  
“I don’t know anything anymore Dallas.”  
The spark in Johnny’s eyes were gone. He didn’t care anymore.   
“What’s going on with you Johnny?” Dally asked, genuine concern lacing every word.   
Johnny just flicked his cigarette and walked right past him.   
“Johnny” Dally begged.   
“Fuck off.”


End file.
